Oops I think I love you
by mrsmitchelmusso
Summary: Oliver has a rough time trying to tell Lily how he feels about her theres not enough loivers so i did one humour in further chapters.Chapter 9 is finally up after a long break plz review.
1. What im trying to say

Dear Lily,

This is a letter expressing my feelings for you -

Oliver scratched his head, trying to think of what to write next.Crumpling up the page from his notebook and throwing it in the bin he sighed and lay back on his bed ,this was all Miley's fault she wasn't supposed to know how he felt about Lily she only found out by accident and was now was blackmailing him.'what if she doesnt like me back that way' he thought to himself,falling asleep he dreamt about of course Lily ,her shiny blond hair,her smile everything about her was perfect.

Sorry people I know this is a short chapter but ill be updating with a longer one peace out


	2. Tell Her!

Lily's POV

"Hey Oliver!" I yelled as I saw him by Rico's as Miley wanted to meet up with us there,he jumped "Dude chill out it's only me, you ok?"

He nodded "sorry I was just thinking about something"

"Oh ok then" I wondered what was bothering Oliver he hadnt been himself lately he had been thinking too much lately, I was worried about him I loved him so much "

Miley's voice brought me out of my trance "hi ya'll" she said


	3. The Betrayal Pt 1

Oliver's POV

"Hi ya'll", Miley said in her southern drawl

"hi Miles what took you so long , probably picking your outfit and doing your hair do you know how long I've been waiting!"I took a deep breath .

"Actually I've been writing down ideas about how you're going to tell Lily that you-"

I lunged and covered her mouth before Lily could hear the rest."Tell me what,oh no is it the pimple on my forehead? I'm so sure that I covered it properly with Mom's concealer!"She covered her forehead and ran to the bathroom."Now look what you've done Miley"

"Sorry Oken but you were taking too long and now you're going to have to tell Lily how you feel about her soon or I will"

"What?"I screamed ,passers by stopped to look "keep walking!" I yelled at them. In a quieter voice I admitted defeat "Miles you know I can't tell tell Lil that I love her"

"You just did" And I watched in horror as she pulled out a walkie talkie "sorry Oliver" and she ran off before I could strangle her .

LATER Lily's POV

I can't believe Miley did that she actually tricked poor Oliver into admitting that he loved me that was pretty clever though.

Falling asleep I dreamt of of course stating the obvious Oliver I wished I could just kiss him and run my fingers through his beautiful dark hair as that feature really attracted me to him .Now that I knew he liked me back I could sleep in comfort,I sighed tomorrow I was going to tell him how I felt


	4. The Betrayal Pt 2

AN:Im sorry I havent updated for a while plz when you read review as well plz!

_Lilly's POV_

**I can't do this, it's embarassing enough knowing my best friend is in love with me.I am such a ditz , 1 minute I'm telling myself I'll tell Oliver how I feel about him and the next I turn into a wimp ad do't go through with it , and if I don't Oliver will think I hate him and we will never speak again. Ok Lil breathe, you can do this, you can embarass yourself and tell Oliver you love him .10 minutes later.Well here I am , at Oliver's front door,all I have to do is press the doorbell,ok I've done it now I can lea- great.Mrs Oken has just answered and says Oliver is at Miley's house.Hey at least Miles will be there and the tesion won't be so thick.5minutes later.Ok I'm nearly at Miley's actually I'm here,wait a minute there's no 'Lilly in 10' something is totally wrong.I'm inside now ad now I know why no one shouted.Miley and Oliver are there of course.Kissing.**

Ooooooooooh cliffhanger plz review


	5. I Hate You!

Chapter 5:Heartbreak

Lilly's POV

Ok this cannot be happening,my best friends are kissing.Am I having a nightmare? And what about Miley? She helped me find out if Oliver liked me or not,and just because I'm not there she decides to make out with him? And what about Oliver ? I thought he liked me but obviously he confessed his feelings for the wrong girl because he 's making out with Miley Stewart!

"How could you!" I screamed at them blind with tears,

"It's not what it looks like Lilly" Miley tried to explain "we were just-"

"What ,kissing?"I interrupted"I hate you I hate you both, I wish we'd never met .I thought you liked me Oliver you know why I came here? I came here to tell you that I love you but obviously you don't feel the same way.You two belong together." I pushed passed them, grabbed my skateboard and ran out of the house.I was'nt just hurt.I was heartbroken. When I was home I jumped on my bed,hugged my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

The next day at school was all the same as usual, Amber and Ashley tortured me,I got told off for ot paying attention and the cafeteria food was the same crap it was every day.Everything was a replay of everyday of everyday of my life except one thing.Miley and Oliver were'nt there to experience the replay with me.Sure I missed hearing Miley using her long southern expressions and humming Hannah Montana songs and boy did I miss Oliver's donutness and him making me laugh , but that was over now,we wernt friends anymore I was never going to forgive them for what they had done.

I had to sit in the middle of both of them for english,Mrs Lidder droned on and nothing exciting happened until a note flipped onto my desk.' Lils meet us at the beach straight after school. from Miley and Oliver.'

I crumpled the note up and looked up, they were both lookig at me hopefully.I sighed and nodded maybe what they had to say would make sense.


	6. Author's Note

Authors note:

I'm sorry but some of you guys are taking the beep! altogether I have had 455 hits and only a few lovely people have reviewed I read your stories and review so why can't you from now im not going to update at all until you guys can review I've written the next chapter already and its the longest one yet but im ot writing it out until you review my story if you can't well thats 1 story deleted and Im serious.

mrsmitchelmusso


	7. Thank you

AN:ok I know I said I wouldn't update but you reviewed I'm really happy and I thank those people for changing my mind, why should I delete my hard work because some people don't wanna review.So if ya don't want to review don't read and SCREW YOU !

Chapter 7

Lilly's POV

So I'm at the beach waiting now , I wonder what they have to say for themselves,it has to be a good explaination it's not everyday you find your two best friends kissing ad they have a good excuse why.Wait I think I see Oliver but no Miley I thought the note said meet us at the beach oh well.He sat next to me,"hey " he started, gosh I wonder what he's going to say, probably something like "Sorry Lil but me and Miley are going out now". I just realised that when I caught him and Miley I never got to slap him in the face,but anyhow I find he made me come here for him to tell me that, I would have whacked him with my shoe.I started to laugh uncontrollably " did you even listen to a word I said ?" he asked

"No sorry I wasn't listening" I replied.He sighed and looked at me, "what I was trying to say was this" He leaned in pulled my face in gently and kissed me,sure I was mad at him but why did that matter that boy was a good kisser.Gosh no wonder Miley could'nt resist- "Wait what about Miley ?" I asked "well Miley said that if you caught us kissing then you would get angry and admit it"

"admit that you loved the one and only Smokin Oken"

"Boy don't make me hit you"

"how about a kiss instead"

"that's a good idea" I agreed, meeting him halfway.Sure I believed what Oliver had to say but I could'nt help feeling that someone very angry was watching us...

Dun Dun Dunn:A preview of chapter 8

Lilly's POV

I listened at the door of the room in which Oliver and Miley were talking "Oliver ever since we you know I've missed twice ,hurling in the mornings and I've taken three different tests and they're all positive...

Oh no what hapens next you decide review in what you want to happen next and I promise I will make that a long chappie this one is supposed to be long but I'm tired so I cut it

REVIEW!


	8. I think I'm pregnant

Chapter 8

I think I'm Pregnant

Lilly's POV

Well it's official,me and Oliver are now boyfriend and girlfriend as well as best friends! And now I don't have to fantasize about us kissing or me running my hands through his lovely thick hair because now I ca do that whenever I want to.As for Miley,well she's been acting weird ,she found out about us this morning,I made Oliver promise me that we would tell her before we started officially dating.She now seems a bit tense and keeps clutching her stomach , I asked whats wrong and she said it was ust PMS.I know it's not true but I'm not in the mood for an argument.

Awww it's ath with Miss Philips now, my only lesson without Mley and Oliver, thank the lord so get to see them straight after.I don't want to be clingy but I feel uncomfortable when Oliver's not with me especially afer what happened with Miley,You see,over summer vacation Oliver well 'matured' he was way taller and his skin had slightly tanned and his hair was a bit longer -but in a good way.Half the school had fallen in love with Oliver.Half the school are girls including some boys.You do the math.

40 mins later,Lunch

Ok turns out their class was let out early-wait is that them going into the janitors closet? It is, let me see what they're doing .I'm standing at the door now and it sounds like Miley's crying ,at least they're not making out,wait she's saying something "Oliver ever since we slept together I've missed twice,hurling in the morning and I've taken three different tests and theyre all positive,Oliver I'm pregnant with your baby".I'm sliding down the door now.They went as far as having sex ? I should go before they catch me.Miley was sent home early, I tried to walk home alone but Oliver caught up."Hey" he said putting his arm around my shoulders, I shrugged it off.

"You found out did'nt you?" he asked .I could'nt hold it "why did'nt you tell me ?"

"Lilly" he started "I've made a decision,I'm going to ask Miley to marry me"I made Lilly the youngest so she's 15 while Oliver and Miley are 16 so they can legally marry

"what!"

"I'm sorry but that child needs a family, I can't just leave them.I love you Lilly." He kissed me once more and ran home.And for the second time I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
